Happy Birthday Tohru!
by Kyo's-catnip
Summary: Tohru's birthday is soon and no one knew....till Shigure opened his big mouth. Now Kyo is flustered (like always) and Yuki shares a secret. This is a one shot.


Tohru closed the door quietly so that she wouldn't wake anyone. She smoothly walked up the stairs to her room and proceded to fall into her bed, work clothes and all. Ahh, she thought, tomarrow I'm off and there is no school! With that, she rolled over and started to drift off to sleep.  
  
Just as soon as she was asleep, a light turned on in the hallway. Shigure promply cracked open the door and checked on her, smiling to see she was safely home. Minutes after, Kyo and Yuki came to check, meeting each other in the hall.  
  
"What the Hell are you doing?" Kyo wispered angrily. "What does it matter to you baka," Yuki replied cooly, "and anyway, I could ask you the same thing, seeing as how you sleep downstairs." Kyo blushed even more angrily, "I...uhh...nothing! Just checking the house you damn rat!" Yuki rolled his eyes. "Oi, since we're both here we might as well check on her." "Who said I came to check on her?" Kyo almost yelled. "Shut up stupid cat, if you dont want to, fine," and Yuki continued to Tohru's door. "Oh no you don't," called Kyo and he followed.  
  
The next morning Tohru noticed how incredibly quiet breakfast was. "I'm sorry," she immidiately apologized, "It's too bland isn't it?" "No!" allthree men yelled at once. At this Tohru smiled and got the courage up to sleep. "Thank you all for worrying abut me so much...I feel like such a burden..." "No!" all three men repeated.  
  
The rest of breakfast was mostly silent with the exception of Shigure's exceptionally loud slurping. After he was done Tohru looked at them all and made an announcment. "I'm going to Ayame's shop today. Does anyone wanna go too?" No one spoke.  
  
After a few moments Yuki broke the silence, "I'm sorry Miss Honda, but I cant handle my brother today." "I just can't stand the guy," kyo piped up, "I'm out." Then Shigure said something extrodinary. "I'll go!" Tohru took a double take. "You're not busy?" she asked, shocked. "Nope!" Shigure said happily, "besides, it's been a while since I've seen dear Aya..."  
  
A couple of hours later they were on their way. "So Tohru, why are you going to Aya's store?" Shigure finally asked. "He said he had a suprise for me," she said flatly. "Fair enough reason," he replied.  
  
Images of Tohru in Aya's costumes passed through his head. He finally decided that she would be, dare he say it or thing it, sexy. Of course, he would never make a move on her. For one, she was like a daughter to him. For another, Yuki and Kyo would pound him into the floor, breaking another door, no doubt.  
  
Soon enough they arrived at the little dress shop. Aya immidiately opened the door, as if he had been watching for her all day. "Tohru my sweet! Come right in!" Then his eyes caught sight of Shigure. Ayame squealed and seemingly floated over to him, promptly kissing him on the cheek. "Shigure...it's been too long!" he said, and winked.  
  
Once inside, Tohru was greeted by Ayame's assistant, "Tohru! Finally you're here! You are going to love your suprise!" Tohru always thought it would be quite fun to visit Ayame's shop. When there, everyone always seemed to be in wonderful, bubbly moods...or maybe it was just Ayame's excitable spirit filling the room. She also thought the dresses were pretty and always secretly wanted one.  
  
Finally, the two twenty-six year olds entered. "So!" began Aya, "I guess you're here for the suprise! Ijust know you'll love it! I made it myself, you know. Oh listen to me! I'll tell you what it is before you even get it," and with that took off down the hall in a fit of giggles.  
  
While Ayame was back there Shigure decided to make conversation with Tohru. "I hate to admit it but even I'm excited to see what he made you. You're gonna be so cute!" Tohru blushd, "Do you really think so?" Shigure looked at her and smiles goofily. "How could you not be cute?" Tohru's blush deepened. Not two seconds after, Aya was back with a hanger with a wrapped- up something hanging from it. "Here you go, darling! Now go try it on! I can't wait!" Tohru took it and went with Ayame's assistant to the dressing rooms.  
  
In the dressing room she unwrapped the item and gazed at it with big eyes. It was so cute! She was looking down at a little strapless sundress that had a ribbon around the waist with a great big bow. Right under the waist ribbon the dress sort of poofed out. The sundress reached down to her knees. The thing she loved the most about it was the pattern: sunflower yellow with kittens and baby mice.  
  
Ayame and Shigure anxiously waited for Tohru to step out. "Oh, I do hope she likes it!" Ayasaid exciteably. Shigure was kind of worried though, "Uhh...Aya...it's not inappropriate is it?" "Good heavens no! She is much too sweet, and besides, baby brother would kill me!" Aya retorted. This calmed Shigure quite a bit; at least Aya had a little sense.  
  
Finally Tohru appeared out of the dressing room. oth men squealed and immidiately showered her with compliments. "Oh that choker looks so nice with that dress!" Aya squealed. "Thank you," said a blushing Tohru, "Your assistant gave it to me and said it would be a nice touch." "Oh brownie points for her!" Ayame smiled. Tohru turned to Shigure. He was beaming. "It lookswonderful Tohru. I know two boys at home who will go crazy as soon as they see you. You look like an angel! Lots of points to Ayame!"  
  
With this Tohru turned toward Ayame again. "Yes thank you so much. This is the prettiest dress I have ever seen," she thanked, bowing the whole time. Then a question popped into her head. "Ummm, why did you do this for me?" This seemed to shock Aya. "Why, for your birthday of course! I know I love getting things for my birthday. Take this one time for example, bla bla bla bla..."  
  
Shigure was stunned. It just occured to him that he had no idea when Tohru's birthday was. How did Ayame, of all people know? Tohru was quite taken aback herelf. She never told anyone her birthday because it would just be too much. The only people, besides her family that knew were Hanajima and Ao, and she never let them get her anything big.  
  
Tohru thanked Aya again and her and Shigure left. The walk home was filled with a heavy, awkward silence. Finally, Shigure spoke, "I'm sorry I had no idea. When is it?" "Tomorrow," said Tohru quietly, "but please dont tell Yuki or Kyo!" she pleaded, "It would be too much! I don't want to be a burden!" "Ok," he replied, with no intintion on keeping this secret. Tohru did so much for everyone. She deserved to get gifts everyday.  
  
As soon as they got home Tohru went to her bedroom and changed back, then went to the kitchen to prepare lunch. Shigure, on the other hand , went straight to Yuki's room and beckoned him away from his studies to the roof, where Kyo was getting some afternoon sunshine.  
  
"What the hell are you all doing up here?!" Kyo shouted, startled. "Shut up baka neko," Shigure wispered, "Ok you two. Do you know what tomorrow is?" "No," they both said. "Tomorrow is Tohru's birthday," Shigure wispered, even more quietly. Both boys fell back. They never knew. Why did they never think about it? "Well," continued Shi, "I just thought you all would want to know...just in case you wanted to do something special!"  
  
"What are you all doing up here?" Tohru asked innocently. Yuki took Kyo's head and slammed it into the roof. "Just fixing this hole," he and Shigure chimed. "Damn rat," Kyo mumbled angrily. "Oh...ok, well lunch is ready," Tohru smiled, and climbed back down. Close one!  
  
Lunch was also unusually quiet. Shigure didn't even make any loud or obnoxious noises. Tohru just sat quietly, confusion and worry growing steadily. "Uhh, Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun...I'm sorry if I did anything to upset you..." "It's nothing you did Miss Honda, there's just a lot on my mind today," Yuki explained. "Yea, me too...so dont hurt yourself over it!" Kyo added irritatedly. Shigure didn't even speak. He didn't need to. Tohru knew he still felt bad for not knowing her birthday.  
  
After lunch Kyo headed straight back to the roof and Shigure went back to his office to finish his newest novel, which was two monthes behind. Yuki lingered on, though. "Miss Honda, may I take over the dishes for you this time?" he offered. Tohru went into her normal craze. "Oh no! I can do it! Don't worry! I'm sorry...have I been doing a bad job?.." "No Miss Honda, you do wonderfully, I was just wanting to help you since you help us so often..." Tohru thought on that. "Ahh, but Sohma-kun, you help me study all the time!" Yuki smiled, then siged, "Ok, but if you ever need anything just come to me ok?" Tohru looked at him bright eyed, and returned the smile.  
  
After the dishes were done Tohru went up to her room and picked up the sundress. She smiled again at the pattern and held it up to her as she gazed into the mirror. It was gorgeous. "How 'out you wear it tomorrow?" came Shigure's voice from the door, "We can go somewhere and have fun since it's a special day!" and he winked. Tohru, standing there blushing the whole time for acting so silly, just nodded and put the dress down.  
  
She decided to go see Kyo, on a whim. He was the only one who hadn't said anything to her after lunch. Maybe she could help just cheer himup or at least just talk to him.  
  
Tohru found Kyo in the first place she looked, the roof. He didn't notice her presence so she stood there and watched him for a while. He was gazing at the clouds as they passed by overhead. Tohru smiled contently. Kyo had always had a special place in her heart. He was so stubborn and sometimes said mean things but deep down, she knew he was the sweetest person she had ever known. It was always easy for Yuki to be social and kind, everyone loved him, but Kyo had always been an outcast and speaking what was in his heart was always difficult for him. Tohru knew this; she felt the same when she was little and the boys picked on her. So, when Kyo said kind, sweet things to her it was ten times as sweet just to hear it from him.  
  
Suddenly a bee landed on Kyo's nose. As he tried to shoo it, Tohru watched. Observing his charade with the bee made her smile broaden until she could no longer hold back her giggles. Hearing her small voice, Kyo looked over at Tohru and blushed.  
  
"How long have you been there?" he demanded fiercely. "Not long," said Tohru in a slight bow, "I'm sorry Kyo-kun, for not telling you I was here but you looked so peaceful and..." she was cut off by him, "What are you doing bowing? Its just me!" She looked up at him. He was standing up but looking down at the roof, a pink tint spread across his face.  
  
"Umm...you wanna sit and talk for a while?" Tohru finally asked. "About what?" Kyo asked almost irritated sounding. "How has your day been?" she inquired as a last ditch effort. It seemed to work though. "Ahh...same old damn boring time..." he relied and sat down. He then beckoned her over to him and offered her a seat.  
  
Tohru did something unexpected. She sat down and layed down carefully putting her head on his lap. Now she just looked up at him to meet his eyes, staring down at her in shock. "Thank you Kyo-kun. This is more comfortable," she smiled but noticed how rigid he had become. She quickly tried to get up, apologizing profusely but Kyo stopped her. Now bright red, he spoke, "It's ok...I...like it..." She now laid there looking into his eyes. "Kyo-kun, is there anything I could do to make you happier?"  
  
Kyo didn't know what to say. She was the only thing that made his life bearable, no...good. She made life good. Finally he figured out what to say without scaring her. "Just be yourself and I'm happy." He smiledhis cute little awkward kitty smile. Tohru immidiataly returned a smile. "Hai!"  
  
Feeling considerably better for having talked to everyone she went to her room to study. Not long after she began, though, Yuki knocked on her door. "Excuse me Miss Honda, but I was wondering if you wanted to go to the secret base with me for a while?" Tohru looked down at your books. She really needed to study but maybe Sohma-kun had something important to talk about. "Ok!" she finally replied enthusiastically.  
  
Once there Yuki seemed uneasy. "Sohma-kun, do you need to talk to me?" Yuki looked up at her somberly. "...Miss Honda, would you be my friend no matterwhat? Would you ever hate me for anything?" These questions puzzled Tohru. "Why do you ask Sohma-kun?" she was starting to feel uneasy herself. "I was just wondering..." Yuki answered quietly. "I would never hate you Sohma-kun...no matter what..." she said, looking down into he lap."Then if I tell you, Miss Honda...you wont hate me and you'll keep my secret?" "Hai! I would never blab!" Tohru insisted. "...Miss Honda...I think I'm homosexual..." Yuki wispered.  
  
Tohru was in shock. She didnt know what to say. Of course she didnt hate him, it was just suprising. "Well..." Tohru tried to begin, "Why do you think this?" "Girls are so annoying! Not you of course Miss Honda, I love you with all my heart. But guys are..." Yuki paused, "I want to touch them...I'm sorry Miss Honda, I must be disturbing you. Let's head back." Yuki began to get up but was pulled back down. "Sohm...Yuki-kun, I love you too, no matter what..." Tohru said gently smiled and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
Dinner that night was much more lively. Shigure announced that they would go on a picnic the next day, which of course made Tohru sweatdrop. Kyo was pigging out trying to finish dinner before Yuki, who was the only quiet one.Tohru had to do something.  
  
"Sohma-kun, what do you think we should pack for the picnic?" she asked eagerly. Yuki looked up from playing with his food to see her pretty smile. "I love everything you cook Miss Honda. You should let Kyo pick. He's the picky one." Kyo looked up at Yuki, startled. "What the hell's wrong with you, you damn ra..." SLAM. Kyo hit the floor and slid from Yuki's punch. "I was just trying to be nice you stupid cat." Yuki said minacingly.  
  
Tohru scrambled to her feet. "Kyo-kun are you ok?" Kyo lifed his head. "Damn rat. Stupid damn rat." Tohru smiled to see Kyo was ok but helped him up anyways.  
  
That was the end of dinner. Tohru did the dishes as Kyo picked up the mess. "What's up his ass today?" Kyo scouled. Tohru almost giggled but held back. "I guess he's just having a bad day Kyo-kun." After a few minuted tohru remembered, "Ah, by the way, what do you want for the picnic tomorrow?" Kyo stood up and thought. "Ehh, we never have what you want," he finally said, " I want what you want..." then he left.  
  
Tohru finished up the dishes and went up to her room where she layed down. The day had been so confusing. First Ayame knew about her birthday so Shigure was now scheming something. Then Kyo had been terribly kind all day. Finally, Yuki confessed he was gay. Tohru began to feel dizzy. She had always felt different about Kyo then anyone else but was afraid it would alter her relationship with both of them if they knew, but especially Yuki. Now that she knew he didnt like her in that way would it be easier? All this thinking wore Tohru out and she finally fell asleep.  
  
The next morning she woke up early. With the extra time she decided to go ahead and make the food for later that day. She got done just in time for Kyo to wake up; he was always the first one to wake up. This morning he was a little woozy though. "Are you ok Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked worridly. "Uhh...rain..." Kyo mumbled and sat down.  
  
Tohru's heart dropped. She made all that food and didnt even check the weather outside?! "Oh baka baka baka!" Tohru yelled at herself. "What's wrong?" Kyo mumbled again. "I already made the picnic food!" Tohru replied sadly. "Hehe, you are a baka," Kyo chuckled slightly before laying his head down.  
  
The only thing that kept any of them awake at school was Momiji's raket. Kyo was the worst, though. Tohru even began carrying his books for him until Yuki hot him in the head with them.  
  
When they all three got home Kyo practically collapsed right inside the door. After lots of pleading and Yuki's ontinuous refusal to carry Kyo to his room Tohru held him. POOF. She carried his cat form to his room.  
  
A little while latter Tohru visited Kyo to see how he was doing. She entered and quietly sat down at the edge of his roll-out bed. The rustling woke him. "Oh I'm so sorry Kyo-kun! Do you still want to sleep?" Tohru apologized. "If you wanted me to sleep, why'd yo..." Kyo began but never finished.  
  
He had just opened his eyes and looked at Tohru. She was wearing her new sundress like Shigure had advised. Kyo just stared at Tohru wide-eyed. Tohru blushed, "Oh is it too much?! Shigure said you would like it but i wasn't sure..." "It's beautiful, Tohru," Kyo said in a faint voice.  
  
Since Tohru had waken him up quite a bit, Kyo decided now was as good a time as any. "Happy birthday Tohru-san..." He looked up at Tohru. She was blushing. "Oh I asked Shigure...please, I dont want to be a hassle!" "You're not a hassle. I have a suprise fo you," Kyo told her and began to get ou of bed when he realized he was nake. "What happened to my clothes?" he demanded. "Oh, I forgot all about them. One second..." and Tohru was gone from the room but back in a flash.  
  
"Here ya go!" she exclamed. When Kyo got his clothes back on he felt drained and layed back down. Tohru leaned over to check him. "Are you ok? Do you need something to drink? Some hot tea perhaps?" she asked him frantically. "No," he murmured, "I'm fine..."As he sat up he glanced at her and noticed how easy it was to see down the front of her dress.  
  
Kyo quickly looked away feeling lecherous. "Kyo-kun, were you going to show me something?" Tohru finally asked. "Oh yea," he sighed. He got up and walked slowly across the room where he pulled out a piece of paper. "Remember your hat?" he asked in a half daze, "I heard you tell your friends the story of it...and the boy...how he was your fist love...so ever since I have been looking for him and I found him last week...here is his adress. I just want you to be happy..."  
  
Tohru's eyes teared up, "Kyo-kun, you did all this for me?" "Hai, so you can meet the one you love..." he replied. Tohru smiled faintly. She took the piece of paper and krinkled it up. "Kyo-kun, I already know the one I love..." She touched Kyo's face with the tips of her fingers and gently kissed him.  
  
Kyo just looked down at the floor. "No," he wispered, "I'm just the stupid cat. Why would anyone love me? I'm worthless..." "No!" Tohru yelled, "You're priceless! Look at everything you've done for me! I'm very blessed to know you..."her words died down. "I love you Tohru," Kyo looked up at her. His heart was thumping out of his chest. It felt so good to say. He took her hand and kissed it.  
  
After that Tohru helped Kyo get back in bed to rest. She had never felt so happy. On her way out, Tohru met Yuki in the hall. Yuki took a double take. "You look very beautiful, Miss Honda!" Yuki declared. Thank you Sohma-kun, do you reall think so? You know, your brother made it for me!" she told him and went to the kitchen, leaving behind a startled rat boy.  
  
Sitting at the table was a huge ice cream cake. Shigure was behind it wearing a party hat. A big goofy smile spread across his face. "Happy Birthday Princess!"  
  
Shigure gathered both boys in the kitchen and lit the candles on the cake. "Now we sing the birthday song ot her," he cheered. "What the hell is that?" Kyo groaned. Both Yuki and Shigure looked at Kyo andsaid together, "Baka Neko!" Then they all gathered around Tohru and began to sing. Shigure sounded drunk, Kyo just kind of mumbled through it, not sure on what the words were, and Yuki's voice was beautiful and melodic as they all sang. Tohru sat quietly, blushing. They all sounded so funny together, but it was all for her.  
  
"I'm not worth all this," Tohru insisted. "Of course you are!" Shigure replied, "Where would we be without our flower?" Tohru giggled. Was she really that special to them? "Oh Singure-kun, you promised not to tell," she said and smiled. "Now really, you know I have a big mouth!" he mused. All four of them laughed.  
  
After they all had some cake, Yuki turned to Tohru. "Miss Honda, if you don't mind, I got you a little something..." Kyo's cat ears perked up. He didn't remember Yuki ever going out. "Oh this is all too much!" Tohru squeaked. "But Miss Honda, it's my pleasure!" Yuki insisted, and led her out of the room, leaving Kyo steaming.  
  
Yuki led Tohru to his room and pulled out a small music box. "Oh it's beautiful!" she exclamed. "I thought you would like it," Yuki smiled, "It's an antique dating back to the Meiji era." Tohru was breathless. She took the music box to her room and returned to the kitchen. Neither Yuki or Shigure was there, but Kyo was, and he looked pissed. "So," he began, sounding very irritated, " what did the damn rat want?" "He gave me the prettiest music box." Tohru relied. Kyo twitched. Tohru thought it was time to change the suject.  
  
"Since we're alone...you wanna talk about earlier?" she asked. Kyo looked up, startled. "You didn't mean all that did you? You're gonna take it all back?!" "No Kyo, I meant every word. I just didn't know if you wanted to talk about it or not..." Just as soon as Tohru was finished Kyo got up, came to her, and held her close to him. POOF. Tohru was holding a little orange cat. She quickly put him down and sat next to him on the floor. "I've never been good with feelings and shit...but..." he looked up at her and POOF he transformed back, "...I think what I fel when I see you is.....love."  
  
He leaned over and kissed her but felt her go rigid and pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked in a panic. "Uhh Kyo-kun," Tohru said softly, "maybe you should pt your clothes back on..." Kyo blushed and hurridly pit them back on and looked over at her. They kissed again, only this time it was soothing and soft. "Tohru.....will you be my girlfriend," Kyo asked awkwardly. Tohru smiled the biggest smile she he has ever seen. "Yes Kyo- kun, if you'll take me..."  
  
Just then Shigure and Yuki fell in through the door. "Oh what great news!" Shigure squeeled. Yuki got up, brushed himself off, and looked at Kyo. "Ok, baka neko, you better take good care of her or I will be forced to kill you!" Yuki demanded. Kyo looked shocked. "What the hell were you all doing?! Eaves dropping?!" By now Shigure was down the hall and on the phone with Hatori. "Hey! Kyo and Tohru got together! Pay up fool!" Shigure hung up the phone and and began skipping around the room and laughing maniaclly. The other three just looked at him, then the boys shook their heads.  
THE END 


End file.
